marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 7
| StoryTitle1 = Ms. Marvel Team-Up | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = As Cindy Moon continues her search for her lost family, Anna Maria keeps close watch on both her and Peter, since every time they get close to each other, they automatically start to give in to their primal urges. Cindy realizes that in order to focus on her search and her life, she needs to stay far from Peter, so she leaves to search for her own place. Peter wonders if he should go after her but Anna Maria replies that he must focus on finding a way to ease up being Spider-Man and give his other responsibilities priority. Meanwhile, an armed group starts assaulting a medical facility, but the police fail to stop them since they count with one of Carol Danvers' old enemies, Doctor Minerva, protecting them. A civilian member of the Carol Corps sees her actions as an insult and posts a message online, since she believes that the media will mistakenly blame Carol. The message reaches Kamala Khan, the current Ms. Marvel who decides to skip her classes and jump into action to clear up any potential mistake. Back at their apartment, Anna Maria tries to convince Peter to let the authorities handle the minor crimes, listening to the police radio from a Spider-Bot while Anna explains how this method was effective when Otto was employing it during his time as Spider-Man, but Peter points out that, while that failed when the Goblin Nation emerged, it could help him to prioritize; however, that backfired as soon as they heard an emergency involving superhumans and Peter immediately jumps into action. As Peter gets closer, he seems surprised to see for the first time Kamala in action as Ms. Marvel, attacking Doctor Minerva and taking down the van she was escorting. After she finds out that they were carrying an Inhuman cocoon, she is struck back by Minn-Erva, but luckily, she's saved by Spidey. Kamala starts to go in fan-girl mode asking lots of questions about Carol, but Spidey replies that they need to focus on fighting them. After the group of attackers check the cocoon, and one of them revealing that he met Spider-Man in the past, Minerva orders them to move the cocoon while she deals with Spidey and Ms. Marvel. Doctor Minerva reveals her plan of using the cocoons to resolve the Kree's evolutionary dead-end and create a new breed of Kree Super-Soldiers and shows the early results of her work by transforming into a gigantic creature, ready to attack the heroes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Minerva's henchmen ** ** Unnamed others * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** Upper West Side ******* *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Edge of Spider-Verse: Web of Fear | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker2_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor2_2 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = At the Omniverse, Billy Braddock, one of the newest recruits into the Captain Britan Corps, scans other universes since he's sensing something wrong. He first witnesses the Earth-1983 where Morlun slays an alternate Spider-Man and his teammates Iceman and Firestar. Later he sees Bora and Brix on Earth-999 where Bora slays a cat with Spider-Man's powers and then sees on Earth-7831 how Daemos not only slayed that world's Spider-Man, but is also feeding on the animalistic residents there, but Daemos' brother Jennix arrives. He tells him that their father sent him to tell him to return home since he devoured that world's Spider-Totem long ago. However, he insisted on staying since the world is rich with animal totems. Jennix reminds him that their father ordered them to only hunt spiders, however, thanks to one of Jennix devices, they both detect Billy watching them, to which he promptly cuts the scanner feed. As Saturnyne and Lady Roma express their concerns about the Incursions that are destroying many dimensions a corpsman brings a wounded Captain Lionheart, who escaped an Incursion involving three realities. Billy arrives to express his concern about all the spiders across the multiverse being hunted and killed. Saturnyne rebuffs him rude and coldly, considering it insignificant now that they deal with Incursions, but Roma sympathizes with him and gives him a talisman that allows him to travel through the web of life in order to save all the remaining spiders on the off-chance that the Inheritors' Great Hunt is connected to the Incursions. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Bestials * * ** ** Numerous unnamed corpsman Races and Species: * * * * * * Otherworlders Locations: * ** *** ** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** ** ** ** Items: * * * * | Solicit = • Peer over the EDGE OF SPIDER-VERSE! • Spidey teams up with Ms. Marvel in a high-flying (stepping in Kamala’s case) adventure! • Who is Spider-UK and what does he have to do with SPIDER-VERSE? | Notes = | Trivia = * In the story named "Edge of Spider-Verse: Web of Fear", Morlun stated that Earth-1983 is kinder and gentler than most universes. This is an reference to the cartoon's kids-friendly production. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included